Their guardian
by uinen84
Summary: You thought that werevolves and vampires are the only supernatural creatures? Well, you were wrong. Wait till something new comes to town. AU. Some language, rating may change in the future.
1. Surprise, surprise

**I don't know, my mind is crazy with ideas. I hope you will like it. I always thought that Bella should be a tad bit stronger, in supernatural kind of way, anyway. Let's see. I was looking at the picture in the net when the idea occurred to me. **

**Wandered why Bella was fascinated by a tale about Third Wife? Not only because she liked the idea of sacrifice. What if Bella was a direct descendant of her? Just a thought.**

**Anyway, My Jake is as old as Bella. **

**If someone will read it, at the beginning of Bella's POV you will notice that there are snippets of Bella's past. I wanted to show the changes she went through. We all know that Quileute boys had that freaky growth spurt. I wanted Bella to be different. She would experience it, only over few years instead.**

**This is an AU and slightly OCC but saying that I will try to keep the true assence of the characters.**

**I know, that is awfully long authors note.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing of Twilight. **

* * *

_Distant past._

* * *

_Unknown point of view._

I lay there. My body drained. My husband lay here beside me. I saved him. I saved our sons. I knew there was so much more I could do. I was strong, stronger then most.

I found myself walking around the misty forest. I stumbled a lot. I could not really see where I was going. However I knew that I was going forward, that I was gaining strenght and wisdom with every step I've taken.

Then suddenly all the fog disappeared and I was in the same clearing again. I could see my husband's and mine dead bodies. But I was not alone. The spirits of my husband and of our ancestors surrounded me. I bowed my head until I heard one of them speaking to me.

"You have shown great courage with your actions. You have sacrificed everything to save your husband and sons. I, Taha Shípa, the first of the Quileute chief and the Greatest of the Spirits, am giving you the power to protect the protectors. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I do," and after that I could feel the power surge through me. Suddenly I was standing tall but instead my two feet I could see paws. I realized that they were not wolf paws. They were much more powerful. I looked around again and saw great wolves surrounding me.

"Yes, you have to be much more powerful to protect those who already are. Be brave my daughter. Your blood will be passed through generations. Every daughter will inherit this great power from her mother until the wolf and the lioness will meet in the one who will become the greatest."

With that I could feel myself entering my body. I woke up and lived my life as I promised to the Spirits.

* * *

_Almost present time._

* * *

_Bella POV._

"Mommy, mommy, look what I've got here!" I was in our back garden in Phoenix running towards my mom. I found a small white rock that looked like a cat, no it looked like a lion. Of course I feel over before I could get to her. But I didn't cry, I was all grown up now, almost five. Anyway, it didn't hurt that much, I whimpered anyway.

"Oh Bella, be careful. Ok, lets kiss your knee to make hurt go away and then you can show me what you found," my mum did as she said and I instantly felt better.

"That is so pretty Bella. It looks like a pretty kitty."

"No mommy, it's a lion."

"Ok then, lion it is. Now lets go inside before you burn like a beetroot," well, yeah, I guesse I was kind of pale.

* * *

"Happy seventh birthday Bells."

"Dad, I'm not seven yet," I whined.

"I know honey, but you won't be here then so that's why we will celebrate today," oh yes, I forgot I had to go back to Phoenix before the end of the summer. Though I loved my daddy, I hated Forks. It was so dark and gloomy and the trees had scary faces.

"Bells, look who is here," my dad shouted.

"Jaaake!"

"Beeells!" and I slammed into my bestest friend. He should have seen his face when he fell under me.

"Gotcha, again! Come on lets go to play on the swing, the last one is the looser," shouted at my favorite friend as I ran through the door.

"Not fair, you cheating!" Jake whined and I could hear our dads laughing in he house.

* * *

"Mom, I don't wanna go!" I shouted from my room.

"You don't wanna see dad?" She answered me.

"No, of course I want to. It's just I hate Forks. It's so dark and wet there," I was whining now.

"Come on Bella, it's not like you gonna go pale again in four weeks time and did you forget about Jacob, I thought you wanted to see your best friend?" Renee shouted from downstairs. When she mentioned it like that the vacation at Forks did not seem so bad after all.

"All right, I'm going, you convinced me," and I flew down the stairs, literally. I wanted to see my dad and Jake, I loved them both.

"Whoa Bella, careful, you wanna kill me?"

"Nope," I popped the 'p'. I was so proud of myself. I was totally useless walker when I was like five but now look at me. I was a member of my schools gymnastics team. At the age of fourteen I was representing United States in the Junior World Championship in gymnastics.

The other thing I was glad of was my complexion. With it's olive tint I matched Phoenix sun completely. No risk of sunburn for me anymore.

* * *

It was yet another bleak Friday here in Forks. Since he left me I have been a wreck. I have been a shell of a human being. I'm sure if zombies really existed I could easily join the club. Nothing gave me the pleasure any more. Then I found Jacob, my Jacob, my sun. When Edward returned and told me that he loved me I thought I should be happy again. But something was missing. No someone was missing. Ever since Edward forbade me to see Jacob I was miserable again, though I put a brave face for everyone. _I hate life, no life hates me._ At least my self appointed homework would keep me busy for a some time. I wanted to find out about my heritage because few things got me thinking. Charlie and Renee were classic 'pale faces' but I looked more like a Native American. My skin was lovely russet color, a shade lighter than Jacob's. Only my mom's facial features and my dad's eyes and curls were a proof that I was their daughter.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Yes honey, what's the matter?" my father asked with concern.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just something got me thinking about our family and I realized I don't really know anything much about it past Grandma Swan. I don't think it's enough. Maybe I can call mom. She is fond of information like that."

"Sure honey that is great idea. But I happen to have an old box full of family heirlooms and old photographs and letters. Maybe it will help."

Two hours later I was lying on my bedroom floor looking through various yellowed papers. Renee called and said that she will scan all she has and send it to me. It got her excited too. True to her word, another hour later I had her hard work in my e-mail. There was something I found there that looked interesting. Could it really?

"Dad I need to go out for a moment. I need to check something out,"

"Sure, just come back before dark,"

"Sure, sure," and I grabbed by car keys and left. Some time later I was in Forks Town Hall accessing Hoquiam Registry Office on-line service looking through old documents. I quickly found what I was looking for, payed for my copies and returned home. I was so excited.

"Dad, I'm home. I'm going upstairs to read this,"

"What is it?"

"Old Quileute registers. I think I might be part Indian," I squealed.

"Ok," my dad shook his head and chuckled as I ran upstairs taking two steps at the time. I was so glad that my childhood clumsiness was long lost.

"Bella, Edward is here," my dad yelled from downstairs after few minutes. I bit my lip in anger. Why was I acting like that? He supposed to be the love of my life. But when you are in love, you have to trust someone right? I did not trust him. Not anymore.

I put my happy mask on and I greeted him as he entered my room. I thanked Heavens again that my mind was a closed book for him.

"Hi Edward," I said without looking at him, I pretended to be engaged by my e-mail, which I really was by the way.

"Hi, my love," he kissed me behind my ear. I shivered at the contact. Thank goodness he was cold so he would not read much into it. I guess I was to chicken shit to tell him straight to give me some space. I really needed some time to sort my jumbled feelings out. _Why on Earth I was so confused_ _about this. I loved Edward right?_ "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just curious about my blood lines. I realized that I really don't know my family and I want to do it before it is too late," I said it a bit to acidly. "Oh!" I suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Edward asked me.

"It looks like Renee had Quileute ancestor, it looks like her great great granmother was Indian. That is cool," wait till I tell that to Jake. _Oh Jacob._

"Bella?"

"What?" I looked at Edward and he was holding yellow piece of paper in front of him.

"Well, you are Quileute on both sides. Charlies great grandfather was Quileute as well," he said to me.

"I know that. At least I resemble one now. I used to be paler than pale when I was little. I thought that I was albino. I got lucky I guess, being pale sucks," _oh shit_, I mentally scolded myself, I forgot that Edward was pale, "Erm, listen Edward, I will take some time to organize this up so I will be very boring company. And don't come here tonight. I _want_ a good night sleep without the distraction, and you need a good hunt. Your eyes are black," I gave him the best puppy dog face I could muster. I could see the hurt in his eyes before he repressed it. He quickly kissed me in the lips and left without a word. He knew something's was up even before I had any idea.

After few minutes I went downstairs. I wanted to see Jacob and since it was only seven o'clock on Friday night my dad would surely let me do it. As I entered the living room my cell buzzed. It was Alice. _Don't even think about it. _That got me angry. No I was furious. I had to get out of here.

"Where are you going Bells?" My dad asked from living room sofa.

"Just outside, I need a walk. All those dusty papers made me feel funny, I need some fresh air," I blurted out before I run out the door.

I didn't even think what I was doing. I was running for the forest. It was like the unseen force was pulling me there. I remember feeling the surge of heat spreading through my body every time Edward told me I could not see my best friend. I finally realized that he cannot command me. I loved Edward, but it was not the same innocent love. It was tainted and betrayed. I begun to question myself if it was enough anymore. I realized it wasn't. I wanted warmth, not coldness. I wanted sun, not the moon. I made my decision. I was free and then I exploded, literally.

I skidded to a halt. _What the hell happened to me?_ I looked around only to see the shreds of what once was my clothing. _Great, how will I get back inside now_ I thought. I looked at my paws. With my discovery about my Quileute heritage I expected to see a wolf but I was different. My paws and legs were thicker and more powerful. They did not look canine, they looked more feline like? And though I had nothing to compare I could swear that I would be bigger that even Sam.

I could hear footsteps approaching. I momentarily smelled sickly sweet scent of vampires. It was Alice. Oh Alice.

"Bella?" she asked hesitantly after she spotted my clothing or what was left of it.

I just bobbed my giant head. Her eyes were huge as she took in my new appearance. I still had no clue of what I've become. I cocked my head to one side and whined as best as I could. It came out as a purr.

"W-well, I think I should bring you some clothes. Please phase back, you are making me uncomfortable," she stammered and disappeared in the direction of my house.

Easier said than done. But I remembered something that Jake once said to me. I concentrated on calm feelings and suddenly I found myself standing naked in the middle of the forest. Seconds later Alice was beside me with some clothing. Luckily she brought sweats and loose t-shirt as I've grown a bit here and there. Even my skin was darker. I looked like true Indian now. That thought made me smile. The change was subtle enough that Charlie would not notice.

"Should we go back to your house so you can tell me what has happened. I hate not knowing."

"Sure, sure." we walked towards my house. "Hey dad, I'm back."

"Hey kid, oh hello Alice," my dad spoke from the sofa.

"We are going to my room, Alice offered some help with my self assignment," which wasn't entirely a lie. We would talk about my blood after all. When we reached my bedroom she began to speak with vampire speed. Oddly enough I caught every word she said.

"So, spill it," and I told her everything. Not only about my curiosity and my recent discovery but also about my feelings and what led to my transformation.

"So I guess I'm out of the family now being your mortal enemy and all," I said with a sigh. Although my feelings for Edward have changed, but I still loved the Cullens even if they were behind enemy lines now.

"Silly Bella. I don't care who or what you are. I love you, you are my sister. But there is something I don't understand here. You see when the Quileutes start to phase they stink like a wet dog when they are in both forms, so you should be stinking like a wet cat considering your shape,"

"Wait," I interrupted her, "what did you say? So I'm not a wolf? Well my paws were different for sure, but I haven't exactly looked in the mirror when I phased."

"No, you are the biggest and whitest lioness I have ever seen in my life. I could almost swear that you are silver. But going back to the matter at hand, now that you are in your human form you smell like you and I can see you future, well, just glimpses as you keep changing your mind. But when you are in your lion form you stink and I cannot see a thing about you. Sorry Bella, but it's a drowned cat smell for a change,"she chuckled and I joined her.

"Well, you don't smell so sweet to me either," we wrinkled our noses at the memory and started laughing.

"The other thing is you disappeared when you transformed so that's why I ran..." Alice trailed off, visibly uncomfortable. We both knew what was on her mind. She thought that I was going to run off to Jacob like I've planned originally.

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have never listened to Edward. Even though he is my brother and I love him, but he made so many wrong decisions and yet we always followed."

"It's ok. I forgive you, only because you are my sister and I love you even that you are my enemy now," I winked at her, "I just thought of something. You've said that my scent in my human form is the same,"

"Yes," she answered me, "I will keep it from Edward as long as you want me to. Till you are ready to tell him yourself."

"Thank you Alice. There is one more thing I have to do before I go to La Push," Alice already shoved her cell into my hand with Edward's number ready. Psychic, remember.

I pressed send button and he answered on the second ring.

"What's the matter Alice?" Edward asked.

"No, it's me. I'm sorry I am doing this over the phone but I need time. I need some time away from you. And I don't know if I ever come back to you the way you want me to. Too many things have happened between us," I whispered, _too many things have changed,_ I added mentally.

"So this is it? You are breaking up with me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. But trust me, it is better like that, I just don't trust myself to see you in person at the moment."

"Beeb, beeb, beep," of the dialing tone.

I gave Alice her phone back.

"Promise to see us soon?" she asked me as she hugged me good bye.

"Of course." I kissed her cheek. She looked at me again like she knew something I didn't before she turned around left. I could swear she was sizing me up or maybe this was my imagination.

I lay on my bed. Since my rapid and unexpected transformation from few hours before my senses were highly enhanced. I could hear Charlie snoring in his room. I could hear his steady heart beat.  
I looked at the clock and it said twenty four minutes past midnight. I could not wait any longer.  
I had to go and see him. It was like some sort of pull was drawing me to my Jacob.

I looked around in my room for a piece of string. I remembered that detail. I would need my clothes later on.

I jumped from my window and landed softly on my bare feet. I could feel the rich texture of the grass. I looked around and I could see the forest in the new light. Everything was so clear. Then  
I remembered my biology lessons. Cats were mostly night hunters, so they had to have good senses.

I ran into the forest, stripped and phased. I could suddenly hear two distinct minds. I recognized them as Embry and Quil.

_Hey dude, did you feel it?_ It was Embry.

_Yep, someone has phased, but I don't recognize who. Something's different about this one,_ was Quil's response.

_Let's go investigate._

I decided that I didn't want to face the entire pack just yet. Something was telling me now that I musn't let them know of what I became. Not yet anyway. I pushed myself further and after few minutes I could no longer hear their footfalls. Only their thoughts.

_That was strange. Whoever this is, I can still feel her,_ was Quil.

_How do you know is her? Wait, you are right. I can feel it too._

_Anyway, whoever that is I didn't feel any hostility, but we better inform Sam._

Then I could hear howls. Signal for the wolf pack to meet up. I could feel them entering my consciousness, but my mind stayed closed to them.

I decided to shut them off and concentrated on how I would come back home without being noticed.

Luckily for me I found the gap in pack perimeter and slipped past into Forks and then into my house. It was just before dawn when lay again in my bed. I pretended to be asleep when Charlie checked on me. He was going fishing with Billy all day.

I went downstairs soon after he left. I was famished. The transforming business was a strain on my metabolism. I prepared myself Jake-size breakfast and dug in. Only then I spotted a note left by Charlie. Alice called. She said that boys are out hiking so she is kidnapping you for a sleepover.

What? That was weird. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in Alice," I shouted from over my breakfast.

"Hello kitty-kat,"she greeted me.

"Hi, why do I have to have a sleepover in your house?"

"You don't," she simply said.

"I don't? I thought..." I trailed off. That was confusing.

"Well you need to practice your phasing and since I am the only one in on a secret I thought I will take you somewhere remote for a weekend. I don't think Charlie will appreciate giant white lioness in his back garden," she chuckled, "besides seeing your changed physique I say, shopping, and there is no use in protesting," she said smugly.

"Ok, you win. That sounds reasonable," I knew that my wardrobe was in need of updating, especially my underwear, since it didn't fit anymore. That was the only department that changed considerably.

"Here, there are some clothes for today," she handled me a bundle. I quickly showered and changed. I took a time to look at myself in the mirror for the firs time. Although my skin was darker than before, it had a lovely golden glow now making my ice blue eyes stand out even more. I think I was an inch taller and I filled up in few places too. My hair was more shiny than before. On top of red streaks, I could see shades of golden and raven in it too. I smiled to myself, I kind of liked the new me. Luckily enough the changes were subtle and only someone with as keen senses as myself or Alice would be able to tell the difference.

First we went to Seattle and for once I enjoyed shopping. I begun to question myself as to why I hated it before. I would not join the fan club of shopping lovers of course, but I decided that a little bit of it now and then would not hurt.

By the time we finished Alice's Porsche was absolutely filled with shopping bags. Most of them were mine of course. Alice also convinced me not to throw a fit when she spent the money on me.

"I'm a psychic remember? Technically I'm cheating when I play with our money in the shares market. It's not like I have to work my little feet off to earn those millions, so you might as well use some of it."

So that shut me up. After we were done shopping we drove and drove.

"Where are we going?"

"We have little cabin near Bigfork," I raised an eyebrow at her, "yes I know. Funny we like the cutlery so much though we don't use it. When we go hunting in the Flathead National Forest it looks suspicious when we leave our cars in the middle of the forest. You know, we are keeping up appearances," she laughed and winked.

Some time later we pulled into small forest road. It looked like a typical Cullen driveway. After about three miles we finally reached the cabin. Well, if the called it a cabin then I was an Easter Bunny. It was a mansion. The house was a bit smaller than their house in Forks. It was two-story this time and there was no garage. The walls were beautiful golden brown and there was not so many windows. Though the house was like a villa it belonged in there in that wilderness.

I stepped outside the car and inhaled the fresh forest air. Besides Alice I could not smell any other vampire scent. I realized that they haven't been here for a while.

"Ok. so let's be done with the necessary first and then we can have some fun," she squealed. I rolled my eyes and groaned. I knew that the fun stuff involved dressing up and playing Barbie Bella.

I went behind the house, stripped, phased and run back to bouncing Alice.

"Yay, I have never had a cat," she started to pet me and I rolled my eyes yet again, "ok, let's get back to business. I think we should race first to test your speed. I'm the second fastest in the family so we'll see if you can catch me," the second she finished talking she took off into the forest.

_Cheater,_ I thought to myself. I started running after my favorite vampire and I soon find out that I could catch her and even get ahead. _Wow, I'm fast._ I dug my claws in the ground and stopped. Alice went past me but soon turned back with sheepish smile on her face.

"Wow, that was fast. I bet you could put Edward to shame. I thought that with a head start you would not catch me. You are obviously faster than the wolves. I wonder if you are stronger too? Come on wrestle with me," she said to me.

_No way,_ I shook my head.

"Come on, you won't hurt me and even so I heal pretty fast," she raised her eyebrow in anticipation.

I shook my head again, there is no way I'm attacking her, even for a fun. _She is so tiny._ It was like she could read my mind, I swear.

"I might be small but I can take care of myself," with that she crouched and jumped at me. Within seconds my instincts took over. At that moment there was no Bella and Alice, I was fighting of my enemy. I could feel my body colliding with her stony frame but I did not feel the pain of the impact. I was strong. The fight stopped almost as soon as it started because I remembered again that it was Alice. I jerked away like I was electrocuted and sat down on my hind legs. The look of horror in my eyes. Did I hurt Alice?

"Ouch, that actually hurt," she was rubbing her left forearm. I could see a small gash there which was already healing before my eyes. Within ten seconds her limb was as good as new. I let out a gust of air I didn't realized I was holding, "you are strong, way stronger than the wolves. I'm sorry Bella, but I scratched you pretty bad," I didn't let her finish. I ran out behind the house and phased back. I could not stand not being able to speak to her. When I got back to her I hugged her and started crying.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't know what came over me," I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shh, don't you worry. I knew you would not attack me willingly so I played with your instincts. Besides I'm fine. I'm experienced fighter, after all I live with Emmett in the house so I need to know how to defend myself," she winked, "but how are you? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I barely felt a pressure. You definitely did not pierced my skin. I'm fine, really."

"Yep, I could tell that your skin was soft yet extremely strong and durable. But did you hear the pack while you were in your lion form?"

"Yes, but I found out that I can shut my mind to them. I guess it's a matter of choice since I'm of different species. I don't think they sensed me this time round."

"All right then. Lets get inside to do fun stuff now," she giggled and I groaned which made her laughing even harder.

Sunday was pretty much the same. More practicing, without barbie stuff. About one in the afternoon we prepared ourselves for our journey back. It was a joy ride home. We were talking, laughing and singing to all the songs on the radio. When we were about twenty miles from Forks Alice suddenly pulled over and here eyes had that distant look. I knew she was seeing something and by the look of it it was something bad. Like on the cue I could smell it seconds later. Strong scent of three vampires, traditional vampires at that.

"Bella?"

"I know. I have to go, I will be fine. Wait in the woods near my house," I slammed the car door behind me. I could hear the howls. The lone wolf was calling the reinforcements. As I stripped and phased in mid air I could hear another howl, this time the wolf was crying out in pain. Please let me be there on time.

_Hang on in there,_ I shouted mentally.

_Who is it?_ Female voice answered.

_Doesn't matter at the moment, just don't die,_ but I could feel her consciousness fading. The others were already morphed but I was much closer. I had no time to loose. When I got to the clearing I saw one of the vampires about to twist the neck of the small gray wolf.

_No!_

* * *

**A/N Sh****í****pa (pronounced shay-puh) in Quileute means black, yes, I've done my research. I thought I would give Blacks a powerful ancestor.**

**Wow, that is my longest chapter yet, so please tell me what you think. Pretty please.**

**I know I'm a terrible updater, but this story is talking to me, while all the others are silent, but I'm hoping it's only a temporary matter. Keep your fingers crossed.**


	2. It's not my tale

**Wow, the response for the first chapter was amazing. I didn't expect that. You guys rock. So I hope that you will like the second one too.**

**For the ones that read my first chapter some time ago I just wanted to say that I changed, or rather added one bit. My Bella has got icy blue eyes, just like white lions or wolves (pics on my profile). I needed her eyes to stand out.**

**Oh and by the way. Go and see Valentine's Day, it's awesome.**

_**I do not own Twilight an never will. The lucky one is Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys.**_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

_No!_ echoed through my mind. It was joined scream by me and the pack. They were too far. I knew I was the only hope for the lone wolf. I rammed into the vampire and he dropped her. She was still alive and I could smell blood on her but no venom. She was not bitten, that was a good sign. I recognized her as Leah. What was she doing here and alone?

I quickly turned around. I was pacing in half circle always being careful to be between the rogue vampires. They were crouched and ready to attack. I sat low on my hind legs, all my muscles tight in anticipation. Deep rumbles were escaping my chest. I barred my teeth at them.

"Look at her. The little kitty wants to play," tall brunette male was taunting me.

_Come here and I show you kitty,_ I thought.

_What the hell? Who are you?_ Sam's surprised voice ringed in my head..

_Does not matter, I'm a little busy at the moment. Hurry up. Leah is injured. _I answered him

_We will be there in five minutes._

That would be five minutes too late if I wasn't here. I could feel the pack mind. They were all terrified for Leah but also very intrigued by me. I had no time to think over that because in that instant the vampires attacked me.

My vision was stained red. I was roaring with anger and while standing on my hind legs I was throwing punch like blows at the attacking vampires. My claws were fully drawn and I was leaving big gashes on their stone bodies. When I was about to bite the head off of vampire I could feel the blow to the right. It was big gray wolf.

_What the fuck Paul, get off me,_ and I threw him off. He hit a tree, but that served him right for attacking me. I was on their freaking side.

Paul's interference gave the vamps the chance to regroup and attack again. Then everything happened so fast. All the wolves entered the clearing and the big black one, Sam and russet, Jacob took two of the vampires away from me. I took care of the third. This time nobody got in the way. My teeth sliced through its neck like a knife through a butter. I shook my giant head and soon the body was lying on the forest floor decapitated.

Few minutes later Seth, Jared and Quil were in their human forms piling the body parts and setting them on fire. When we all calmed down everyone looked at me. All wolves were phased again.

_Hey, it's the same presence we've felt the other day_, Embry and Quil said togeteher.

_Hi guys,_ I greeted them in their minds and then trotted over to Leah, she was on the ground whimpering. There were only broken bones. Luckily her deep cuts were trails of red scars already. I nudged her with my nose, she opened her eyes.

_Are you ok? _I asked her, I thought that I was too late.

_Bella? _She whispered in her mind.

_Yes, it's me._

_Bella? _The question echoed through everyone's mind.

_Yep, I explain everything later. Lets take Leah and Paul home first. _Poor Paul, I've broken few of his ribs when I pushed him off of me. He hit a tree. That was for attacking me._ Lets meet at that clearing where you've saved me from Laurent ok?_

_Sure Bells,_ Embry who recovered from the initial shock answered first.

_Put Leah on my back, she cannot run and I'm bigger that any of you,_ they did exactly as I said. Ha I was even bigger than Sam. I could hear collective snickering at that.

_She is pretty beaten up but we cannot take her to the hospital. Our only hope is in Carlisle,_ they all looked at me funny,_ fine, you want Leah to suffer in pain, it's your choice._

_Ok, Seth I want you to help your sister to phase back and call the doctor. I'm giving my permission to cross the line, but only for him._

_Yes boss,_ he ran home to call Carlisle.

I went deeper in the forest. We were just outside Clearwater's house.

_Where are you going?_ Asked Sam again.

_Hey, she is a girl, I am a girl. I know that you've seen it all before but I think she will appreciate it_ _better if I dress her broken body instead one of you,_ they all agreed with me and I could feel collective mental blush, I laughed at them before I put Leah on the ground and phased back.

"Ok Leah, I know you can hear me, you must phase back so you can be treated," I could see her frame begin to simmer and after an initial struggle she was lying naked and screaming from pain on the forest floor.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper almost inaudible.

"Don't strain yourself, just tell me if you can feel your legs all right," she nodded. Then I carefully dressed her. I waited for Seth to take her back. When he arrived he had tears in his eyes.

"Thanks Bella," he said and hugged me and took his sister in his arms where she passed out from her pain.

"Any time Seth, any time," with that I ran deeper into the forest and phased back.

_Are you at the clearing?_ I asked the wolves.

_Yes, we are waiting for you._

I ran for few minutes before I entered the clearing from the East. They were all waiting for me, their eyes eager. Only Paul had his ears flat on his head and cowered to the ground when I arrived.

_Paul, get up, I forgive you, just don't do it again and sorry I threw you against the tree._

_That's ok, I guess I deserved that. I just thought it was you who attacked Leah, sorry again. _I gave him that you-should-know-better look and the spoke again.

_Ok guys, shoot._

_How this happened, what does it mean?_ Sam was the only one calm enough to ask me a coherent question.

_That's a longish kind of story. But I try to shorten it for you for now. When I was little I very much resembled my mom Renee. I had Charlie's curls and eyes but I looked like her. I was also very pale. As I grew up my skin was gaining a healthy glow and was darkening gradually. Thanks Heaven for that, because otherwise I would be considered a freak of nature,_ I chuckled, I remembered the growth spurt the boys went through before they transformed. I slowly replayed all my memories in my mind for them to see.

_I guess I was going through all the changes slower than you. On Friday morning, before I went to school I looked in the mirror and I realized that I resemble a Quileute more than a 'pale face'. When I got home I asked Charlie and Renee about it. They both gave me some old family documents. I also done some research in the official papers. It turns out that both of my parents had a Quileute_ _ancestor. Though there is an unbroken Quileute line on my mom's side. It always goes from mother_ _to daughter. The only thing I don't understand is why am I a lioness and not a wolf,_ I finished my mental monologue.

_So that was you the other night?_ Asked Quil.

_Yep, it was me. I phased for the first time that day and I didn't want to meet anyone just yet,_ and I replayed the events of that fateful Friday and all the times Edward forbid me to come to La Push.

_What a jerk, he is lucky you didn't phase in your room then, you would rip him to shreds,_ Jared answered.

I looked around them. I was looking for Jacob. He was silent all that time. He was just staring at his paws. I could feel a strange pull towards him. I knew he was becoming more than my best friend. I wanted so bad to look into his big forest green eyes, those eyes that made me feel at home.

_All right everyone, phase out and go home, they need to talk,_ Sam commanded the pack, _howl when_ _you are done so we can start the patrols,_ he said to Jake who just nodded.

For a few long minutes we were just sitting there. We were enjoying the silence and our calm presence in each others mind. Then he got up and went running into the forest in the opposite direction from each other. I knew that he went to phase back. I've done the same. When I was putting the clothes back I was suddenly nervous. Would he accept me the way I was now?

I have never been more afraid in my life than I was now. I would rather face Volturi alone that live through life if he rejected me.

When I took Edward back it was a mistake. When I was a zombie I gradually fell for Jake. I loved him for all my life. First as a friend and brother but soon that love was being transformed. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't enough, that I had my perfect soul mate in Edward.

I couldn't be more wrong. I realized that it was the idea of Edward that I loved. I put him on the pedestal for so long that I failed to see his faults and boy, he had many of them.

Only now a realized that I was being choked, not intentionally. I do not believe Edward would do that to me. I was like a fragile porcelain doll. He made every decision for me like his hundred plus years made him somehow superior. I was not aloud to live my own life. He said it was out of love. He broke me out of love too.

Ironically when he left me after my birthday it was the best gift he could have given me. I learned to live again. I had so much fun but most important I learned to love again. All because of Jake. It was like breathing. Easy and natural.

I was still standing with my back to the clearing having that internal debate so I didn't notice  
a strong pair of arms encircling me from behind. Jake hugged me closer to himself and rested his chin on my head. I could hear him sigh.

We just stood there for God knows how long. We were just so contented to be with one another.  
I didn't want to taint this moment with any words just yet. Jake was rubbing my arms soothingly. All that time the surge of electricity was coursing through my veins instead of blood.

After a while he turned me around. I closed my eyes and hanged my head. I could not bear to see a rejection and disgust on his face because of what I became.

"Please don't hide your face, look at me. I've gone without your eyes for far too long," he put his fingers under my chin to lift it, "please, open your eyes."

Something in his voice convinced me to do so and I looked in his gorgeous pools of forest green. They were filled with so much love and affection for me that I started crying. The longer I kept looking in his eyes the quicker I realized how stupid I've been before. I was like rag doll tossed between twists and turns of fate, but now I knew that I could have control. I was no longer being tossed. I choose to be hold by a center of my universe. I knew that I loved Jacob and looking at him now only confirmed that nothing else mattered but him. This love was hitting me like a freight train.

"Jake," he didn't let me finish. Instead he crashed his lips to mine. I've never been kissed with so much love, passion and urgency before. It was like there was no tomorrow. One of his hands fisted in my hair while the other was tracing caresses all the way down to my lower back until it finally rested on the small of my back. I snaked my arms behind his neck. I arched my body and he pulled me in to be even closer if that was possible. It was a Heaven on Earth until we had to break for air. We rested our foreheads against each other.

"Jake please, I need to get it out?" It sounded more like a question rather than statement.

"Sure, sure," he chuckled at my lack of patience.

"First I wanted to apologize for constantly hurting you, " he tried to say something but I silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I was so blind. You kept fixing me up all that time. I didn't realize it then, but while I kept holding on to the idea of Edward I was falling for you. Only now I realized how important it was for us to be a best friends before all that. Edward will always be my firs love but you are my true love."

"Taking him back was a mistake. I was wondering why I still had that big hole in my chest when he came back. When he forbade me to see you I realized it was you. I was longing to see you until I could not take it any longer so I exploded in a literal meaning of the word."

"So you and Edward are finished?" he asked with hope twinkling in his eyes.

"Yep. Childlish as it may seem I broke up with him over the phone. I'm not ready to face him just yet," I answered his question.

"Does he know about this?" Jake gestured with his hand at nothing in particular but I knew he was referring to me being another supernatural being.

"No, only Alice. See I disappeared from her vision after I decided to go to La Push but the real reason was my transformation. She is the only Cullen who knows about me at the moment. I was with her all weekend practicing my phasing, running and fighting." I said.

"Wow, from what I've seen in the clearing you acted like a centuries old experienced fighter out there,"

"I was never glad to be anywhere near vampires as I was today. Thank God I was there for Leah," I whispered.

"I know, me too and the pack." Jake kissed my forehead.

"Jacob?" I asked and he instantly looked at me at the sound of his full name. He knew I was serious.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"Are y-you...," I was stuttering now but I had to get it out now, " disgusted with me for what I've become? Do you hate me?" It was too much that I had to look away again. I remembered the pure love in his eyes moments ago but it might as well be what I wanted to see there. Traitor tears escaped my eyes. Jake lifted my head second time, only now his own eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"How can you even think that honey? I've loved you all my life. I've never stopped and now I feel like nothing else matters but you. Hell I just imprinted on you but it feels somehow better and more true that my brothers because I already loved you. Did you think that a fact that you turn into a cutest kitty I've ever seen will make reject you?" Trust Jake to make a fun from every situation, no matter how serious.

"You forgot to add the biggest," I smiled through my tears.

"That's my girl. You were the most beautiful thing that I have ever lain my eyes on. When I saw you in your lioness form the sudden pride surged through me that you are mine." He looked at me with the same affection as before when he finished his statement.

"So no more crying and insecurities. You are mine whether you like it or not," he said with mischievous grin.

"And what if I don't like it?" I winked at him playfully and started to walk away from Jake.

"Then I will have to unleash the Big Bad Wolf," with that he scooped me up and threw over his shoulder. I shrieked when he playfully smacked my ass.

"All right you win," I said between laughing, "It's time to signal the boys, I want to see Leah,"

"Sure, sure," with that he went under the tree cover to phase. Few seconds later his howl was ringing through the forest.

Few minutes after that Sam, Embry and Quil emerged from the forest. Sam gave me a little nod which I returned but both Embry and Quil pulled me into bone crushing hugs.

"I c—an't breathe!" I managed to choke out. Two overenthusiastic werewolves were too much too bear. They were almost as bad as Alice. I snorted mentally.

"I can tell, you will be so much fun to be around and Leah will finally stop whining that she is the only girl freak. Ow! What was that for?" Quil was rubbing the back of his neck after Jake and Sam smacked him hard.

"That's for calling my girlfriend a freak," Jake answered laughing at Quil.

"Serves you right man," Embry snickered at his friends discomfort, "Ow! What the hell Quil!"

"That serves you right for not sticking for me,"

"All right boys, stop it, " I managed to say between fits of laughter at their antics, "I can always kick your asses if you misbehave," they both pouted like little girls earning them more laughing.

"Ok Sam, how is Leah doing? I asked him when I sobered up.

"She was still unconscious when we left but Dr. Fang is doing his best. He said she will be fine in time."

"How bad is it?" Jake asked Sam.

"Pretty much every bone in her body is broken. The internal damage started healing already. But the worst one was her spinal injury. Doc said she is lucky to feel anything below her neck, she has broken C2 and C3 whatever that means. You were there in the right time Bella." His voice broke at the end. Even that she was no longer his, Sam still cared for Leah.

With that Jake and I run for the cover of trees. I went behind a large oak and stripped to phase, Jake did the same. We were running at full speed toward Clearwater's house. Well I was anyway.

_Whoa, whoa, slow down honey. I'm not that fast._ Quil, Embry and surprisingly Sam snickered mentally at Jacob's outburst.

_Oh sorry, I forgot about that detail. I guess I'm a little fast now._ I answered sheepishly.

_A little my ass. I bet that no bloodsucker can catch you._ Jake answered me.

_Well I got Alice panting,_ we all laughed at my statement.

Soon we reached Sue's house. Jake and I emerged from the forest as humans and run all the way to their front door. It was then I spotted Carlisle's black Mercedes. We came through the door holding hands.

I could see that Sue was sitting in the living room sobbing into Billy's shoulder. I knew that Charlie could not be in on this just yet.

"They are upstairs in Leah's room, " Billy's raspy voice answered my unspoken question.

I took two steps at the time and when I entered her room I nearly collapsed. Leah's lifeless body was lying on her bed that now looked like taken out from the episode of ER with Carlisle attending to her. Tubes and IV's were sticking out of her body. Various liquids were slowly dripping down the tubes. Something white was going through a tube in her nose. I remembered that it must have been a feeding one. She was a werewolf after all. She needed her food.

Only then I noticed Jasper in the corner. I then realized that a wave of calm was sweeping over me.

"Carlisle, how is she?" I choked out despite Jasper's presence.

"Not too good at the moment but luckily she is not fully human otherwise we would be speaking in the past tense here. She is stable and as long as she is asleep she will heal just fine," he answered me.

"So that's why is Jasper here?" I asked and Jake was slightly trembling beside me. He knew what happened at my disastrous birthday party. I squeezed his hand and he stopped.

"Yes. I had Sam to give me permission. You see she was in too much pain and no amount of morphine would knock her out. Her system was burning it up to quickly. Jasper is making her sleep and I'm topping it up with pain meds."

"She should be ok to go off Jasper tomorrow," both vampires chuckled at that.

"Thank Heavens. When I saw her just now I thought I was too late," I said.

"Too late for what?" I realized my slip when Jasper asked me with a knowing look in his eyes.

I took a deep breath. I knew I could not keep it away from them forever. I might as well tell them now.

"Is it safe for you to leave her side for a minute?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yes, there is no more I can do besides watching her now anyway. She will be fine with Jasper," I looked into his liquid gold eyes and nodded. He was observing me closely all the time.

"Jake stay here please, I need to talk to Carlisle,"

"Sure, sure."

We walked out the back door this time.

"So what is it Bella?" he asked with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Can we go in the forest so I can show you first and then I will tell you everything," I pleaded with him.

"Of course. After you my dear." We walked in silence until we reached the darkness of the trees.  
It was just after sunset so I knew that no human would see anything with their weak eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder telling him to wait there and I went behind a huge rock to strip and phase.  
I hesitated a little but I could not hold back forever. I stepped out where he could see me. When  
I looked up I could see Carlisle's eyes grow wide and he stumbled back half a step. I slowly came closer and lay down on the forest floor. I was now nearly eye to eye with him.

"Wow, Bella, is that really you?" I nodded my giant head.

"I certainly did not expect that," I huffed, _Yeah, me neither_.

"May I?" I bobbed my head again and he was running his cold fingers through the fur on my neck.  
I shuddered a little at the contact.

"You are quite stunning if I say so myself. Does Edward know?" I shook my head. I got up and disappeared behind the same rock to phase back. The mute business didn't sit well with me. I liked to talk back.

"No, he doesn't know. Only you and Alice," and I went into recalling the past events to him. I pretty dished out everything I felt towards his son. Carlisle listened to me in silence nodding in appropriate moments.

"So if you hate me now, I understand," I hung my head.

"Oh Bella. I think I told you before. No matter what, you will always be a part of our family and it won't change now. Especially now. And don't worry, I won't tell Edward. It's your story to tell when you are ready. You can count on Jasper's loyalty in that matter as well," after that he put his arm around me and we walked back to the house.

Everyone sat with Leah all night. Boys didn't report any more vamps in the area. I was still reluctant to call them leeches or bloodsuckers. About seven in the morning Carlisle said it was all right for Jasper to leave Leah because the pain meds were now enough though she was still unconscious.  
I took him out like I did with Carlisle and showed him everything. The strangest thing about Jasper was that he wasn't a tiniest bit surprised. It was like he expected me to become what I just become.

"Jazz do you know something I don't?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes my dear. But it's not my tale to tell White Guardian."

"What did you just call me?"

"Like I said darlin', not my tale to tell."

* * *

**A/N So Jasper knows something. Ok tell me what you think. Read and review. Shoot some ideas if you got any and I try to incorporate them.**


	3. Dance in the dark

**So there is chapter 3. I hope you will enjoy it. The response to the first two was fantastic. I hope I will keep hearing from you guys. Not only those hits but the reviews as well.**

**You rock :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and never will. She owns the Twilight.**

* * *

_Bella POV._

"I hate cryptic messages," I groaned and Jasper snickered.

"You will find out soon enough darlin'" he said in his southern drawl.

"All right let's get back to Leah" I answered him.

The short walk back to the Clearwater's house was taken in comfortable silence. I didn't know why but I already knew that Jasper will became a great friend and ally.

When we entered through the back door, the whole pack minus Collin and Brady were seated in the living room. I had to laugh at that.

"What," Paul barked, the boy will never change, I shook my head.

"Nothing, you just evoked a particular image in my head,"

"Which is?" he asked again raising his eyebrow.

"Sardines in the tin," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature Bella," Paul retorted.

"Who said I have to be," I shrugged my shoulders as I begun to ascend the stairs. At exactly the same moment Carlisle shouted from Leah's room.

"She is awake. Bella, Leah wants to see you first," at those words everyone in the room perked up considerably.

I made my way upstairs in no time. I had to make sure with my own eyes that she was all right.

When I opened the door Leah was like a different person. All the tubes and iv's were out and she was sitting comfortably against the headboard chatting to Carlisle.

I had to take a double take. Leah Clearwater was actually chatting with a bloodsucker, no offense, like he was a great friend. I guess near death experience can alter your paint of view.

Thank God for a supernatural healing powers. I'm sure it would be a few days before Leah would be allowed off the bed rest, at least she could eat and drink by herself.

Thankfully Seth was a werewolf himself, because she would require a muscle power to mobilize at first.

"Hey Bella," she said with a shy smile. Yep, she still remembered how big of a bitch she used to be, especially towards me.

I rushed to her side and hugged her gently.

"I'm so happy you are awake," I choked out.

"Me to. Thanks again," she said.

"Welcome, you would do the same for me," I answered.

"I doubt it," _huh_, "I've seen you there. There is no way that any vamp can put a scratch on you," she chuckled and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

We talked for a few more minutes after that. Carlisle decided that he wasn't needed to say any more. He would check on her once a day for the next week. Him and Jasper excused themselves and their black Mercedes made its exit.

After that Sue, Harry and Seth monopolized Leah. I went down the stairs to meet the other pack members.

Among them was Old Quil. He looked at me like he already knew.

"Haćh ťochóķtiya," he greeted me in Quileute. Surprisingly I knew what he meant.

"Haćh ťochóķtiya, ayásocha," I answered him. We continued for a while until I noticed every wolf watching us with their mouths hanging open.

"H-how?" mighty Sam was stuttering.

"I don't know, " I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Isabella, there will be a bonfire tonight when all will be revealed to all of you," with that he left us.

"So what we gonna do now?" Embry asked nobody in particular. I could feel a strong set of arms embracing me from behind. I leaned into the hug.

"I think we should go to the clearing, show me what you got," I said with the mischievous smirk.

"The hell no!" shouted Paul and everyone laughed and he pouted. That send us into hysterics.

"I promise I will be gentle," I batted my eyelashes at him, he just stuck his tongue out at me.

All of us minus Leah and Seth run out the back door and headed towards the clearing. I gave the boys a head start. I didn't need the mental image of a naked wolf pack just yet and to be honest they didn't need to see me either.

_Oh Bella, we thought you would never join us,_ Quil said.

_Yeah, you are falling behind girl,_ Embry snickered.

_Behind you say..._ and I sped up. I passed them all and waited for them at the meeting point feigning boredom.

_What took you so long, pups,_ I teased them.

_Ha, ha, very funny Bells. You are wounding our egos,_ Jake said to me, affection seeping from every word. Quil, Embry and Paul made gagging noises.

_Enough!_ said Sam in his alpha vice. I discovered that it did not touch me at all. I was free.

_Awesome! Ups, sorry Sammy,_ I snickered followed by the rest of the pack. _All right boys, show me_ _what you got and later I might join you,_ in fact I wanted to asses first their fighting skills so  
I accidentally didn't kill anyone. I knew I was much stronger than them.

I sat on my haunches and watched.

First face off was of course Paul an Jake. I knew these two enough to know that there would be no holding back. And it was an impressive sight.

The blur of silver and russet filled the clearing. They were going at it without any reservation. The only thing holding them back from killing each other was the fact that they were brothers.

Don't get me wrong. They didn't hate each other. They were just professional and took their training seriously. After all, the leeches would not give them any time out. Anyway, all the scratches would be healed in no time.

All of the wolves were taking turns and fight among each other. They were all pretty close, but Jake, Sam and Paul were the best fighters of them all.

When all of the clawing and snapping came to an end Embry came forward.

_So Bella, are you gonna join us or you are a chicken,_ he snickered.

_Bad words,_ Paul murmured. Bad words indeed.

I got up and trotted over to a large boulder in the middle of the clearing. I was silent the whole time.

I loved being a cat, a big cat at that. It had a lot advantages over wolves.

For one I had retractable claws and mine were a sigh to behold. With my size they were almost seven inches long and razor sharp. The most incredible thing was that they looked like they were made from a metal, titanium maybe. They were definitely strong if a vampire skin felt like a butter to me.

I decided to put a little show for them.

I lifted my front right paw and flexed every toe. Every claw, one by one was sliding out of its sheath within my paw. They were gleaming in the rare sunshine.

I repeated that with my left front paw. Soon after that I stood up and came closer to the boulder and reached to scratch it.

_Oh, yeah, just like butter._ The granite gave away easily under my claws. The tearing and breaking sound echoed through the clearing. After a few seconds the massive boulder was reduced to a pile of rubble.

_So, who's up for the first sparing?_ I mentally raised my eyebrow. I was met wit a silence. _Pussies,_  
I muttered under my breath. That got to give me a reaction and soon after Paul stepped out front of their brothers. You could always count on good ole' Paul.

_Don't worry brother, I will not kill you and try not to hurt you... much._ I just need some more training regardless to my strength and the fact that I killed the vamp easily.

_No problem sister,_ he said with the mischievous gleam in his eyes. I could sense Jake being a little unnerved.

_Honey, don't worry, nothing will happen to me. I need this, _I tried to reassure him and he relaxed after my words.

Soon Paul and I were circling each other. The great silver wolf and enormous while lioness. He was calculating in his head how to strike. Suddenly he launched his body and we clashed in the mid air knocking the air out of each other for a split second.

We were clawing, kicking and punching at each other, though I was holding back a whole lot more than Paul.

After a few minutes we separated and Paul laid down on his belly, panting heavily.

_I win,_ I shouted cheerfully.

_Don't rub it in,_ he groaned.

The rest of them watched in awe. The young ones, Collin and Brady were practically salivating.

_All right everyone, focus now. Obviously Bella here is something we have never encounter before. She is fast and strong and I suggest you push your lazy asses even more on trainings from now on, _Sam spoke with authority.

_One more thing Sam, How many vampires have you killed so far?_ I asked.

_Five, why?_

_And they were all nomads?_

_Yes, why?_ he was puzzled now.

_Well for once your existence is most probably known to the bloodsuckers and sooner or later a group of them might become too curious for their and yours own good. Besides don't forget about Victoria and Volturi. You need to train with the vamps to defeat them,_ I said.

_And you suggesting..._ Sam trailed off.

_Yes, I suggest we train with The Cullens. And maybe they will even agree to be our allies in all this. You know, I cannot do everything around here, _I raised my mental eyebrow at him.

_Listen to her Sam, she is right,_ Jake said, _it all makes sense._

_All right, I will sleep on it. For now let's get back to Harry's house and prepare for the bonfire,_ Sam ordered everyone and we took off in the direction of La Push again. This time I decided to run along with the boys. I fell in line with Jake and Embry.

_Bloody hell Bells, you are awesome. When you crushed that rock I wanted to run with a tail in between my legs. I'm glad I'm not a leech,_ Embry said.

_Yeah, I thing everyone is, _Quil added.

There was a choir of 'hell yeah's' all around me.

_I still can't believe how big you are, not to mention beautiful,_ my Jacob said to me. I mentally blushed, I guess some things will never change.

_Here we are again with the mush, get a room you two,_ someone, I think Collin scolded us.

_Shut up,_ Jake and I shouted in unison.

_All right, Collin and Brady can get off of patrolling till the bonfire. Embry and Quil will take over_ _now. I am going to check on Leah before I go home,_ Sam gave the orders.

_I wanna go there too. Besides I need to talk with Harry some more before the bonfire._

We separated and Sam, Jake and I phased back and run the rest of the way as humans.

As we entered the house Sam went straight up the stairs. Though he imprinted on Emily, he still cared for Leah deeply. I think they would be able to work things out between themselves, now that Leah understands things a little bit better. I hope she will be able to move on.

"Jake, I need to talk with Harry, do you mind to leave us alone for a moment?" I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Sure honey, I need to go and check on Billy anyways," he said and placed a feather kiss on my forehead before he left through a front door.

"Come Bella, let's sit outside in the backyard," Harry got up from his recliner and walked slowly towards the back door.

Their garden was lovely. Sue could certainly compete with Esme. They both could work their magic with the things that grew from the earth.

"Harry, what has happened earlier? Why did I understood you? I've never even heard people speaking Quileute before, yet I answered you like it was my native tongue," I started.

"Well Bella, I know you will gonna hate this but all will be revealed to you during the bonfire.  
I must apologize to you though," he answered me.

"For what?"

"Well, when I spoke to you earlier, it was a test..." he trailed off and said nothing more on the matter.

"I see. You are right, I hate being in the dark, but I guess I will have to be patient. I will see you at the bonfire Harry." I got up and begun walking into the house to say bye to Leah before heading home to get ready for tonight.

"Oh, and Bella?" Harry shouted after me.

"Yeah?"

"Come to Billy's before hand. The bonfire will not be held in one of the usual places and I doubt you've been there before. In fact none of the pack was. So the old men will have to show you the way," he chuckled.

I shook my head as I smiled kindly at my dad's best friend.

It was a little after four and the bonfire would start at seven. I decided to phase again and run to my house. When I got there Charlie's cruiser was nowhere to be seen.

I entered the house and my first destination was kitchen, the fridge in particular. Gosh, I was so hungry. Thank God for my dad's promotion. He was now a chief for not only Forks but La Push as well. Apparently he was the best man for the job and I could not agree more.

After I drank a carton of orange juice and finished off the leftover cannelloni I headed up the stairs to my room. I stripped off and grabbed a fresh towel.

The hot shower was what my muscles needed. The water was cascading down caressing my whole body. Oh, how I wished it was Jake's strong hands doing all the work.

I turned the water off as it began to cool down. I towel dry my hair and wrapped the towel around my body.

The mirror was all fogged up so I wiped it with my hand. I reached for the comb from my shelf on the right side of it. The left side belonged to Charlie. There was no cabinet.

When I moved back here Charlie decided to give up his side when he had to endure the sight of Tampax. Dads will be dads, I smiled at the memory.

After few minutes I finished combing through my hair. It was so long now. It was covering my butt. I was glad that it didn't interfere with my fur though, otherwise I would look like Tibetan yak minus the horns. I needed to get a hair cut none the less.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my own bedroom. I didn't pay much attention to anything and Jake's voice made me jump and I nearly lost my towel. He was lying on his side on my bed, his eyes on me.

"Damn Jake, you nearly gave me a heart attack," I yelled at him.

"You love me anyways, " he said in a husky voice which sent the shivers up and down my spine.  
I could not help the heat spreading through my body and taking residence at my core when I looked at shirtless body of my soul-mate.

"Jake," I whispered as I walked nearer to him. I stopped right before him as he sat up on the bed.  
I stood right in between his legs.

He put his hands just behind my knees and slowly, inch by inch, he moved them up my tights. His touch was so sensual that it has awaken the long hidden flame of lust and desire in my body.

Then I knew I wasn't quite ready to take that step with Jake yet. It was like he could hear my thoughts and he stopped right below the place I wanted to be touched the most.

He was rubbing a tiny circles on my inner tights with his thumbs and I moaned in pleasure.

I had to get hold of his shoulders for balance as my head fell back.

Jacob slowly removed his hands and I immediately missed his hands on my skin. He placed them on my hips instead and pulled me even closer to him. He kissed my stomach through the towel and that send a ripple of pleasure as butterflies exploded in there. He slowly got up, still kissing my towel clad body until he reached my lips.

I don't know how long we were engaged in the most mind blowing kiss but we both had to pull out for the air.

"I love you Bells," Jake said as he leaned his forehead against my own.

"I love you too, so much," I breathed against his mouth.

When our lips met again it was slow and sweet. Our mouths fit perfectly around each other. Jake licked my bottom lip, then the top and I moaned and granted him the entrance. My tongue was now exploring his sweet mouth. I didn't want for that moment to end, but we had to breath, yet again.

"I know, I will get ready now," I huffed like a spoiled little girl. Jake just chuckled.

"So did Harry tell you anything else? Why did you suddenly understood Quileute?"

"Nope, he said to wait till tonight and to stop by your place, because the bonfire will be somewhere else apparently," I said to Jake.

"Yeah, dad told me that, we will get going when you are dressed."

_All right then,_ my devilish side thought. Payback time.

I walked over o the closet and turned my back to him. I knew exactly what I wanted to wear but pretended to think. I could almost hear Jake's eyes rolling. I snickered mentally.

After a few minutes of looking through my wardrobe I've chosen a white linen summer dress. It was very pretty, simple and very me. It came just above the knees and had some nice embroidery details around the neckline and near the hem.

I made my way to the dresser, I needed some underwear. Well bra was out of the question, I didn't need one with that dress, just a white, lacy boy shorts.

Without turning my back I dropped the towel and heard gasp and a thud behind me. I slowly pulled my panties up and then threw the dress on and turned around doing a pirouette.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Jacob and burst out laughing at the site before my eyes.

There on my floor laid almost cross-eyed Jacob rubbing the back of his head. The side-board of my bed had a visible dent in it.

I was in hysterics now but Jake decided to stick his tongue out at me like a little kid and that sent me into a frenzy. I was laughing so hard I had tears rolling down my cheeks.

It took me some time to calm enough to speak.

"All right, lets go Jakey," I said still panting.

"You will be the death of me, I swear, but I got you back, I promise you that" he said, still in daze.  
_I_ _very much hope so Mr. Black,_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, you liked it, don't deny in," I said it in my sexiest voice I could find at the moment. I only got a loud gulp as an answer. "Yeah, I thought so," I smiled and gave Jake quick peck on the lips.

We run downstairs, Jake still trying to recover from the initial shock, I decided to leave the note for my dad.

It was strange, he should be home by now. It was then I noticed a little red light flashing on the phone. I pressed play and surely it was my dad's voice.

_Hey Bells, I'm sorry but something came up at work so don't wait up for me. Se you later kid._

I immediately felt better but scribbled a note none the less.

The drive back to Billy's was spent in the comfortable silence. Billy was waiting by their fairly new midnight blue Ford Ranger. I always wondered how could he afford it. Don't get me wrong I didn't mean it as an insult. In fact all the elders in the tribe were sporting quite new and rather expensive yet reasonable vehicles.

I just shrugged mentally. It was not my business after all what they were doing with their money.

Jake helped Billy to the car and I placed the wheelchair into the truck bed. Though Billy wasn't entirely helpless, he could take a few steps at the time, yet hopping into the high truck was beyond his abilities.

Thank God Jake was a werewolf, otherwise a lift would be necessary. I climbed in behind them and we drove towards Aetara's. Old Quil joined us in his red Ford Ranger, then it was Harry's turn in his Toyota Hilux. Few others joined us. Well, I didn't know all the elders anyway.

We were driving an unfamiliar path in the woods when I asked Billy where were we going.

"Do you know the cliffs where the pack usually hangs out and cliff dive?" he said.

"Yeah. I've never been there but I've seen them goofing around," I recalled the day when I though that Sam and the company tried to commit the suicide. It was back when Jake and I were blissfully in the dark.

"Well you see, few miles further North there are even higher cliffs, but nobody ever goes there unless there is a need or a special occasion, like tonight," Billy answered me.

"Yeah, I remember seeing them sometimes, though they are always covered by a fog, even on a sunny day," Jake said.

"Yes they are the ones," his dad answered him.

It was ten more minutes before we reached our destination. There was a makeshift parking lot or a rather a cleared patch of the forest. We walked few more minutes till we reached the opening in the forest and I gasped.

The view was completely stunning. Those cliffs were even taller that the ones I knew. I looked around and froze.

"What happened sweetheart?" Jake asked me but when I didn't answer he followed my gaze and immediately started shaking. All the pack soon join him.

"Enough!!!" Billy roared. Every wolf and I looked surprised at the old man. Even Sam could not muster such an authority with his voice.

"E-edward, what are you doing here? And your family?" I was dumbstrucked here.

"Let's go to the bonfire, shall we?" Billy said in a tone that nobody dared to disagree.

I always thought that The Cullens were not allowed to cross into the Quileute land, but maybe I was wrong. _What the hell they've got to do with me anyway? _The only thing was they they all looked as clueless as I did, well except Jasper.

The pack sat all on the one side of the biggest fire I've ever seen in my life. The Cullens took place on the other side. Alice had a shit eating grin on her face. I winked and waved at her. Edward looked pissed to be left out the loop again.

All the elders have disappeared off somewhere. I heard the rustling sound behind us and all on our side turned their heads. There was a collective gasp. Billy, Old Quil, Harry, the other Elders and  
Ch-charlie were walking down towards us. They were all clad in the traditional ceremonial Quileute clothes. Had some feathers and body paint on, not too much though.

"Dad?"

"You will understand it all soon kid," Charlie answered me.

They all sat in the circle around the bonfire. The closeness of the Cullens didn't seem to bother them.

"Jasper, you may speak first," Billy said in the voice I've never hear him use. It was full of authority and had almost a royal undertone to it. He was a true chief at that moment.

Jasper stood up and went to the top of the cliff so everyone could see and hear him.

"My story starts many years ago. I was born even before Carlisle and I am the oldest yet the youngest of the family. My upbringing was entirely different to that of my parents and siblings. After years of blood and death I had enough. I decided to seek the meaning in my empty life.

"I tried, but I stumbled ever so often. Until I met my wonderful wife Alice. But I didn't come here to talk about my love life," he chuckled, "as some of you might know my second love is history and languages.

"Back at the times when I was still on my own and right after the sacrifice of a Third Wife I came across a strange occurrence. There was a woman about to give a birth. She was all alone and for some reason I felt the urge to help her. The blood lust was somehow forgotten. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. When she hold her for a first time she began to recite the story in a language  
I have never heard before.

"When she finished it was like she was freed from a trance and didn't remember anything of it.  
I took it upon myself to learn the language and when that happened my perfect memory helped me to recall the story. It was a legend of a Third Wife.

"Vampires are very curious creatures and I was determined to keep an eye an that girl. She grew up, got married and had a baby girl as her first born. The story was exactly the same. She would retell the same story her mother told her when she was just a newborn baby herself.

"The mother daughter bloodline went unbroken. Sometimes the women would marry Quileute men, sometimes not. But the firstborn baby was always a girl.

"My family knew nothing of my quests. I would always disappear for a few days to witness another birth of a special girl. The last one I witnessed was here in Forks hospital. The woman had to have an emergency c-section. Baby could not breath. When the nurse brought the crying baby over the mother started to tell the story. The cries immediately stopped. Then she said, 'Isabella Marie, you are so beautiful' and she fell asleep with you in her arms," Jasper finished his long story looking directly at me. I had tears streaming down my cheeks by then.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I whispered.

"I wasn't sure it was the time to tell you. And then it was too late. The reason your blood is so sweet means that you are the chosen one by the Third Wife herself. And like I said, it was never my tale to tell," he answered me.

"You knew this and never told me?" Edward was furious now.

"Silence!" Billy shouted again and Edward obliged.

_**Jacob POV.**_

I listened to Jasper's story with my mouth hanging open. Hell, everyone was. So what he was saying my Bella was a direct descendant of Third Wife? Damn.

Then it was fun to watch when my father put Eddie the Creepward in his place. That boy had no manners at all.

"You probably wondering what happened to the treaty? How come that The Cullens are on our land?" my dad begun, "The Elders and I decided to change the treaty. We understand the value and importance of a friendship with The Cullens and though they are the Cold Ones we believe in their goodness. So from now on they will be allowed onto the Quileute land. The only key part of the treaty remains intact. Bite a human and there will be a war," he finished and The Cullens nodded in agreement.

"We are honored and will treasure that new found bond between us. The treaty will be intact, you can be sure of that," the good doctor, Carlisle I think his name was, answered.

Then the silence fell over the clearing. The elders brought their drums and I knew that this bonfire would be more special than the others.

Few minuted the chanting begun and some of them started to perform the old ritual dances. Everything was dream like laced with magic. Shit, I was sounding like a girl. Then the strangest thing happened.

Bella got up from her place beside me and looked up to the sky and then began to dance into the music and chanting. Her moves were so fluid and sensual that everyone was looking at her in awe. Even Charlie looked dazed but continued the chanting.

The song was beautiful and in an ancient Quileute. I had no clue as to what it meant but I guessed that it was the legend of the Third Wife.

Bella was moving closer to the fire and when she put her hand in it during the dance I roared 'no' but was stopped by an unseen force from grabbing her.

She didn't even wince or scream from pain. She was deep under now. Then she finally pulled her hand out from the fire. It was clenched in the fist.

She stopped her dance and opened her hand and there on her palm a white-blue flame was dancing. It slowly spread all over her body. She just stood there with her head pulled back, eyes closed and hands down at her sides.

From nowhere a thin silver threads appeared above the bonfire and formed a shape of a woman. It was so faint it was almost invisible. The shape was dancing along with the drums until it was slowly nearing my Bella.

The woman stood in front of her and put her hand where her heart was and disappeared inside Bella along with the fire.

Bella then let out the cry of pain and her lifeless body fell to the ground before I had the time to catch her.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you will like it. I don't know much about Quileute rituals and I hope that I didn't offend anyone.**

**It was by far the hardest chapter to write. The reason is that I had to go to the deepest recessed of my imagination to look for something original. I knew that the knives, blood bonding and what not was already mentioned in the stories so I hope that what I've written here was something new.**

**Now I always loved Jasper and I thought he should have some part in it too.**

**His further involvement will be revealed in the next chapter :)**

**Oh and all those cars will be explained too. It will be something you don't expect I hope.**

**The language they use is areal Quileute, according to the internet anyway. They say "good afternoon" to each other, and Bella says "how are you" as well.**

**The picture of the dress will be on my profile.**

**You know the drill, read and review. Leave me some love.**


	4. We are one

**I appreciate all the reviews. You guys are incredible. **

**I just wanted to say that this is alternate universe story so some of the characters might act differently than expected in some situations. **

**The only ****100%**** cannon you will find in the books. Sorry if I upset some people because of that, but if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Just so you are warned, the end will be a bit citrusy, or that is my intent anyway.**

**All right on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob, Bella or any other part of Twilight.**

* * *

_**Bella POV.**_

When Jasper finished his story and Billy taught Edward his place the show has begun.

The drums sounded in the air and the Elders begun to chant a beautiful song in the language I have never heard before. I momentarily got lost in its richness and my body took over.

I began to dance to that unknown song of life. It was like the images of a different life were flashing before my eyes.

I was no longer on the cliffs by the bonfire surrounded by my friends and family. I was in a village in a middle of the forest. The green of the trees was surrounding everyone in sight.

Children were busy playing a laughing. Women were engaged in the simple tasks of every day life, men were out hunting in the woods.

There was a sense of peace and serenity.

Then the scene shifted. I was in a tent with a loving couple. I recognized them as Taha Aki and the Third Wife. The love they shared for each other was overwhelming. It was floating in the air. You could smell it, you could taste it. It was something real.

I've only seen that look once, when Jake was looking at me. I could see a decision in a Great Wolf's eyes to finally stop phasing and age with his beloved. I could see the devotion he held for her.

I was looking at them in awe. I could picture Jake and I leading the same peaceful life. Then The Third Wife turned around and looked right at me and I gasped. She looked just like me, or maybe I looked just like her...

The scene shifted again. The village was devastated. What once were homes, now were only a heaps of ruble and smoking embers.

Women and children were scared and crying.

I looked around and I had to bit my fist to stop myself from screaming. There in the middle of a square laid a lifeless body of a Great Wolf and a Cold Woman was cackling, about to deliver a final blow. But in that moment the desperate action of a Third Wife saved him and the village changing the course of so many lives.

My chest was heaving with the violent sobs and my lip was bleeding from the pressure of my teeth on it.

That was not it. That was not the end. That was only the beginning.

Suddenly everything just stopped, only the spirit of The Third Wife was coming slowly towards me, still holding the knife she took her life with. She was truly beautiful. She looked like a silver ribbons floating in the wind. She put her left hand over my heart and I could feel the warmth and power spreading within me and then, without any warning and with a movement so swift, that it escaped my eyes, she plunged the knife right into my heart. Just before everything vent black I could feel our spirits becoming one.

_Bells!_

_Bella!_

_Bella, sweetheart, can you hear us?_

What the hell was happening to me? All the voices sounded so far away at first until gradually I could hear them right beside my ears. And then everything came back to me. I tried to open my eyes and after few attempts I succeeded. When it happened I've heard a collective 'finally'.

"Hey, how long was I out?" I croaked.

"About seven minutes," Carlisle answered me, "you gave everyone quite a scare," he chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that, so what did I miss?" I asked.

Jake told me everything what happened while I was in my trance like state. Then it was my turn. I got all the present people curious. They wanted to know my side of the story. Everyone was gaping like a fish out of water by the end, well everyone except the elders.

"Sit down everyone, now it's the time to reveal all," Billy started.

"As you may know, there is our custom to retell the legends of our tribe during the bonfires, but only the chosen few knows about their true meaning. There is one more legend that was never told before. The reason was the wait for a true reincarnation of The Third Wife to be born and become the White Guardian of our Protectors. It could only be told in her presence.

"After the sacrifice of the Third Wife, she was awarded the body of a Great Lioness by the spirits and in the end they allowed her to come back as her human self for one last time.

"She fell in love again with a Quileute man, whose name is forgotten. She borne him a daughter and when she hold her tiny body in her arms for the first time, she told the baby the story of her life. When she finished she kissed her forehead and mother and daughter fell asleep together, only the mother has never woken up again.

"The events witnessed by a Jasper here was a granddaughter of The Third Wife herself and because of him the memory of it was preserved so we could tell you all about it," Billy finished.

"Do you remember Bella how I spoke with you in Quileute and you understood?" Harry asked and I only nodded, still too shocked to utter even one word, "as I said it was the test. Only the true heiress would be able to understand our tongue prior to the ritual. We knew it could be you, but I had to be sure," he said.

"Wait, what? You knew?" I almost shrieked suddenly ashamed that I raised my voice at the old man.

"You see Bella, you know how your blood was calling to Edward and how I snapped at your birthday party?" shame and guilt was evident in Jasper's eyes when he said those words.

"No, don't blame yourself. You know I forgave you the second it happened and I love you brother," I tried to pour all the positive emotions behind those words and Jasper visibly relaxed.

"So there is a part of the legend when it says that the true heiress will be even greater than the Great Lioness herself and her blood will be as sweet and alluring as nectar so all the Cold Ones can easily fall for her trap. Well, the evil ones anyway. You only make the good ones struggle a bit more," he winked at me, "and if any of them happen to bite you after your transformation, not only your body is immune to the venom but your blood will cause them to burn from the inside out," Jasper finished.

"Oh," I managed to mumble.

"Well, that's handy,"

"Shut up Quil," both Jake and Sam shouted at him. Poor Quil.

"Ok," I said the word slowly dragging every letter, "I get it, but how come that my father is on the council? And on top of that how he managed to keep this from me?" I said and realized he had to somehow keep it from Edward too. Cheeky bugger.

"Yeah, I think it's my turn to speak now," Charlie exhaled slowly, "I know Bells that you thought that I was in the dark. Like you see that is not the case. Ever wonder why I disliked Edwin so much," I snorted and my dad winked at me. Edward's face was priceless.

"I know that not only you Bells but all the pack was told that the wolf gene skipped its activation during our generation," my dad gestured at himself, Billy, Harry, Old Quil and few others.

"The truth is that the last pack before yours was not the on of your great grandfather's Jake, it was us," Charlie said and an eerie silence covered the cliffs. Only the cry of the lone seagull was heard in the distance.

"Dad, is it true?" Jake asked Billy who nodded, "who else?"

"Your dad, Charlie, Stephen, Quil's dad, Joshua and myself, Old Quil was a lone wolf and was teaching us the ropes," Harry spoke up.

My head was positively spinning right now. What kind of world was that?

"Why do you think your dad survived when the eighteen wheeler crushed the car..." Charlie trailed off.

"Yes son, only because I was shape shifter like yourself I was able to walk away from there, well sort of," he said with the saddest expression on his face. He lost his wife in the accident when the driver of the massive truck suffered from a stroke and lost the control of the vehicle.

"But if you were a wolf, shouldn't you be able to heal?" Jake said with a broken voice. I knew he still missed him mother.

"Well no. When I met Sarah we were only seventeen but I knew she would be the only one I would ever see. Yes she was my imprint son. I decided to stop phasing shortly after you were born and your sisters were to young to remember. But once you stop, your body retains some of its strength and enhanced abilities. I am a medical mystery because I should have died on impact that day..." Billy's voice broke and a lone tear rolled down his wrinkled cheek.

"What about you dad, did you imprint on mom?" though I already knew an answer I had to ask anyway.

"No, after Harry and Billy imprinted I decided to stop phasing. I loved your mom too much to break her heart in the future," he said and I could see Sam hanging his head at those words. But he couldn't know what was happening. It wasn't his fault.

"That would mean that I have a werewolf gene as well, wouldn't it?" I asked. That also explained why my father was sitting among the Quileute Elders.

"Yes you probably have, but it is overruled by the stronger lion one, and who needs a wolf when they can have a lion right," Billy was back to his cheerful self again, though his eyes were betraying him.

"All right we understand it all now, but what is the deal wit the leeches over here," Jake took the words right out of my mouth.

"We had the council meeting with all the Elders and decided that The Cullens were worthy enough to be trusted even more, especially after all the support they've given us. Only the one key point still stands, as I said before," Billy answered his son.

"Wait, what support?" he was dumbstrucked now as the rest of the pack, myself included.

"Did you notice how we all drive better and newer cars or how the school managed to get better teachers, equipment and fix all the repairs? Did anyone ever wonder how it was possible to pay you a lot bigger allowances since you all joined the pack?" Billy raised his eyebrow.

"It was them?" Jake asked and a smile spread across my face.

"Yes Jacob, I somehow wanted to repay for all the sorrow my kind ever brought to those people and because of our existence they are cursed with the burden of a shape-shifting. So I set up a trust fund and with Alice's abilities the money was flooding the bank account. It was the least we could do. And saying that the treaty goes both ways, you are welcome on our turf any time you want it," Carlisle spoke up.

"So, since we have all the heavy stuff out of the way it's time to eat and celebrate. Th-" Billy started but was cut of by a very pissed looking Edward. What an asshole. Didn't Carlisle taught him any manners?

"Wait, slow down," he was pinching the bridge of his nose now, "are you seriously believing in that nonsense hocus pocus? Are you gonna give up everything I can offer to throw yourself into the arms of those beggars who live off of the scraps we are giving them?" Edward was shouting now. All the wolves were shaking. I raised my hand signaling that he is mine. He continued with his rant.

"I know we had our disagreement but I can offer you something they cannot. You can have forever with me. And Victoria and Volturi? As long as you are staying with those filthy mutts you are nothing more but a fragile human. I can give you strength and power, you know that. I can even change you tomorrow!" he was like a mad man now. That fucking bastard. And I used to love him.

I will kill anyone who will even remind me of that fact. And on top of it he is a complete idiot. Didn't he listen to everything that was said. I guess he yet to see the true me.

"Oh Edward, for someone who can read minds you are sometimes so retarded," I laughed at him. That made him stop. I composed myself quickly. I was beyond livid. I knew I could not tear him to shreds but someone had to teach that prick a lesson.

Slow trembles started building up in my body, growing in strength with every step I've taken towards Edward.

Everyone around us knew what was coming and they gave us some space. I didn't need any unfortunate victims.

He could feel the anger pouring out of me and he backed out until his back hit a tree. I stopped few feet in front of him and without any warning burst out of my skin. To say that Eddie was scared and surprised would be an understatement of an eon. No, scratch that, he was reduced to a piece of shit he became.

I could feel a power surge through me and realized I could let Edward into my mind if I wanted to.

_Not so brave now, are you?_ I cocked my giant head to the side. _What, did I make Eddie boy_ _speechless?_ He only gulped in response not fully understanding what was really happening. I knew that the mind link was working. I was snarling at him only inches from his face.

_Now listen to me, and listen carefully. You used to mean a lot to me. Hell, you used to be everything_ _to me. I cherished __**all**__ the moments we shared because after all it was our first love. But no, you had_ _to __**destroy it.**__ Your sheer stupidity will get you killed one day Edward._ I put my paw on his chest.  
I drew my claws with every word.

_Do not test me Edward and don't you dare insulting the people I love, because next time you won't be so lucky,_ and I retracted my claws. Edward was clutching his chest but I knew that in a few minutes he would be as good as knew physically.

But the other wounds would go much deeper than that. All the Cullens remained frozen on the spot during the whole encounter.

Soon I was joined by all the wolves except Leah and we showed the display of power. Their howling could probably be heard in China. My final roar sent the chills down everyone's spines, even the wolves'. It was my promise, promise to them to protect and the warning, not to get in my way.

_All right, I hope that someone has got some spare clothes._ I really liked that dress, I cursed under my breath.

Everyone snorted.

_What?_ I snapped.

_Trust you Bells, one minute you are engaged in a mortal combat with Creepward and the next you are worrying about clothes, only you,_ Jake was shaking his head now. I stuck my tongue at him.

There are some sundresses in my dad's truck for Leah just in case, I'm sure she won't mind, Seth said.

I licked his face. _Thanks, you are life saver._

_Gross,_ he tried to wipe it with his paw.

The bonfire continued without any further disturbances. The Pack and The Cullens got along surprisingly well. Especially Emmett and Jasper blended in easily.

Edward was sulking alone and once in a while he would receive a death glares from someone.

The party lasted right into the night but before everyone else was even remotely ready to call it quits, Jake motioned at me to follow him. I got up without any hesitation. I craved some alone time with him. I needed to feel his body close to mine.

"Run with me, I want to show you something," he whispered to me.

We run hand in hand into the forest until we were out of sight of everyone at the cliffs. Jake and I turned opposite directions to strip and phase. Seconds later I was gazing into the eyes of my wolf.

_Follow me,_ he said.

The rest of the run was spent in comfortable silence. Neither of us had the need to spoil it with words. Being together was enough.

As we ran the forest was changing all around us. I did not recognize it. It was someplace new.

Finally we stopped. What I saw there took my breath away.

The night never impaired my vision. Instead it gave it new, rich hues and colors.

We stopped at the edge of a small clearing. The immense wall of threes suddenly gave way to a lush grass and wildflowers.

That was not what made my breath hitch though. The gem was on the other side of the clearing, no bigger than a basketball pitch.

Right out of the ground sprung a huge rock. It must have been at least a hundred and twenty feet high. I looked like some artist was trying to shape it but left it in the hurry. The maze of countless ridges and imaginary staircases was all over it.

I phased back, suddenly feeling the urge too look upon it with my human eyes.

Everything stood still, as the last wisp of cloud moved over letting the soft light of the full moon illuminate everything. The rock was glittering like a thousands dim rainbows.

From the top, like a silver ribbon, little waterfall was carving its way down, only to disappear into a black pool of a small pond. The water, I knew, would be icy cold and crystal clear. You could smell it in the air.

I was mesmerized by all of that. I was brought back to the reality by the pair of a strong arms encircling me from behind.

Never before I was aware of his nakedness so close to mine.

He put his chin on my shoulder and whispered, like he was afraid that everything would disappear.

"I love you Bells, every time I was away from you I came here to see you. Only here, at the place as beautiful and pure as you I could keep your image unspoiled by all the complicated mess around us."

"Thank you for sharing this place with me," I said as I turned around in his arms.

The look in his eyes was unreadable at first. Then all the emotions shifted through his face, from disbelief to finally love.

I got lost in his eyes. I could die happy if that would be my last sight.

Like on cue, we cocked our heads to the opposite sides and begun to lean into each other. The moment our lips met was the most beautiful in my life.

I kissed Jake before, but not like that. There was always a caution in those kisses.

But not now, not here.

The kiss only proved the love and want he felt for me. As our tongues danced together, our bodies were engaged in the ritual of their own.

My body was like a wildfire ignited by the sensuality of his touches.

He trailed his hands up and down my back, finally settling on my ass. He lifted me up and I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around him.

He lowered us onto the blanket of grass, never breaking the kiss. When we finally had to break for air, his lips has never left my skin. There was not an inch left unkissed, untouched.

I moved my hips in sync with his, feeling his manhood hard against me.

"I love you so much," he breathed into my neck.

"I love you, I want you, I need all of you. Tonight I want to be one with you," I said between kisses and he stopped to look at me, to see any sight of a hesitation. When he found none, he hovered for a moment above me.

I grabbed the back of his head to claim his mouth at the same time he buried himself in me.

Like before that night, I could feel a powerful jolt making its way through my body as our souls became one. They would be joined forever.

The night that Jacob and I made love for the first time under the silver moonlight I realized that every step I have taken has led me to this moment. I could not be more happy and a lone tear escaped me at what could have been was I stupid and blind not to see my true happiness in time.

* * *

**A/N So this one is a bit shorter that the others. Please tell me what you think.**

**There will be more coming.**

**As to Bella's reaction to Edward I hated how she took him back in the book without even a blink. **_**Yes Edward almighty, you can do no wrong**_**. What a bullshit.**


End file.
